shiroprofandomcom-20200214-history
World 3-3
Enemy Info Strategy Beginner 3-3 is the best place to begin your exp grinding for low level castle until level 35. Although doing 3-3 grinding is the best when it was done with only 2 castles (1 main + 1 other), but it need to meet some requirements. For now, you can begin with 3 castles grinding since you most likely don't have any remodeled castles or the equipment required for other strategies. In the screenshot you can see Shouzui and Baba. It is recommended to use them first since they are easy to get. Shouzui has advantage of range increase in this map as a pure plain castle, '''while Baba has the advantage of heal to hold out the enemy for long time and reducing your damage count. Just to remind you again if you kind of getting different map for 3-3, read again the Estate section While Shouzui didn't need any glamorous equipments, baba at least need 2x 4atk 8range katana (silver rarity) to reach the minimum range to be able to hit the enemy below. It's advisable to Expand both of them to at least be able to kill the usagi (ninja-like enemy) in one hit. Shouzui can be changed with Toyama or anyone with 90+ range minimum, alternatively Baba can also be changed with many, mostly spear like Shikano if you don't have +8 range equipment for katana castle. You can also put the range on the red spot marked in the SS, although you need to fill at least the required range shown on it. In right SS you can see how much EXP you get for perfect condition. See combat and experience for reference '''Mediocre this is the easiest one to begin your solo castle grinding in 3-3. Saga have the advantage of range increase in this map as a pure plain castle, thus you only need two swords which gives 2atk and 5range for the bare minimum(pink rarity equipment so just craft katana and you can get plenty of it) and you should be ready. She can get damage from little to no damage and more importantly, nothing get passed her so your main castle would be untouched. So there's nothing wrong in getting a little bit of damage which only take you a minute or two for full exp in 3-3, and also you can clear your daily repair quest. She also don't need to be fully expanded so you can begin sooner. Advanced NOTE: need at least two Yadomeno remodeled to level 20 form to get her equipment for low cost grinding and solo full EXP This is the easiest and cost cheaper compare to mediocre strategy, if you got 2 of the yadomeno equipment that is. Putting Kanegasaki right when the enemy spawn will make her able to kill the enemy instantly (won't get any damage). Although you need to expand her to the point that she is able to one hit kill the momo (the first and basic enemy) and she can be placed in other maps as long as it only have 1 spawn point. While Morioka can only be placed in here, and have the chance to get damaged (just a little). Recommended Kanegasaki since aside from her getting no damage, she also has a low sortie cost. Again, DO NOT USE BOTH OF THEM AT THE SAME TIME like in the SS. Just choose one of them. Drop List(Castle) Drop List(Estate)